prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodstained Memoirs
Matches Bloodstained Memoirs is a wrestling documentary which began production in 2005. It is compiled by interviews featuring wrestlers from different eras in wrestling (70s, 80s, 90s, and 00s) and different wrestling regions (America, Canada, Japan and Mexico.) Production was filmed in the UK, USA, France, Japan and Italy. The documentary is notable for several reasons. The complete line up of internationally recognised wrestlers involved are: Chris Jericho, Rob Van Dam, Mick Foley, Keiji Mutoh, Rowdy Roddy Piper, Superfly Jimmy Snuka, Ultimo Dragon, Christian Cage, Molly Holly and Christy Hemme. It also features footage of Tommy Dreamer, Heidenreich, Orlando Jordan, Juventud Guerrera, Rikishi, Matt Morgan and others. The documentary acts as a celebration of wrestling, and is not intended to be a negative documentary - a contrast to a growing trend of smaller, “underground” wrestling products. When interviewed for FSM magazine, director David Sinnott stated, “I don’t intend this film to be negative. Its too easy to sell people bad news.” To date, the documentary also marks the first third party video interview from Rob Van Dam since leaving World Wrestling Entertainment, and the first Western interview filmed of Keiji Mutoh since becoming president of All Japan Pro Wrestling. Production Production was shot on high end DigiBeta, Sony WSP790, with a Canon J11 lens. All footage was filmed to PAL standards. The shoot with Molly Holly was recorded in America, an NTSC domain. However the cameras were set to record 625 lines per frame, with 576 visible lines with the remaining being used for sync data and so forth - and a refresh rate of 50 interlaced fields per second. With those setting being matched with a shutter speed of factor 60 to comply with the cycle rate of the US lighting. The footage shot in America would marry the footage shot in the UK Production was shot by ex BBC camera crew. Fighting Spirit Teaser Trailer In December 2005, a teaser trailer for the documentary was released as a cover mounted DVD for Fighting Spirit magazine under the projects then working title of “Sex and Violence.” A blog on the films official website later stated that the documentaries concept on what the trailer was based on had changed. It is said that the original concept was to be a mixture of a work and a shoot, with one fictional, “dramatic” scene already filmed with ex WWE wrestler, and ITV Celebrity Wrestling Coach, Joe Legend. No official reason for the change was made, but many suspect it was due to increasing fan interest in the actual interviews, rather than the drama. YouTube Video In March of 07, a video of footage (featuring interviews with Rowdy Roddy Piper and Molly Holly ) appeared on YouTube, claiming that it was hacked footage from the former official website. It is debated whether this was the true case, or whether the video was put up for publicity. Over 100,000 people to date have seen the video, and the news story was picked up by a number of publications, Including the highly respected Power Slam Magazine and NoDQ which adds cause to the debate that it was in fact a planted video. In time the video even made its way to the official website. Several topics were discussed in the video, including the death of Bruiser Brody. Screening A special screening was held on March 15, 2008 for select members of the official Facebook group. The screening was held at the independent picture house, Apollo Cinema in the London West End. The venue was filled to capacity. Release Bloodstained Memoirs is tipped for a Summer 2008 DVD release. External links * Official Site * Official Facebook Group * Category:DVD releases